Where are we?
by Witnesss
Summary: Ren and Kyoko are on their way to America when their flight crashes...how is Kyoko suppose to act as his wife?...thinking of changing the name
1. Chapter 1 Before the Flight

I've had the idea for this brewing around in my head for a while now. But it still had details that I needed to decide upon. Of course it still does but I can write the beginning. The characters are probably going to go a little ooc considering where they will end up and the situations they will find themselves in.

I hope you enjoy and I appreciate all reviews.

Disclaimers apply

Chapter 1 Before The Flight

Kyoko was hurrying all around the restaurant. She wanted to make sure she had everything. She already had her bag packed with a few extra pairs of clothes and she was working on the food. He probably would have skipped breakfast so she wanted to make sure she had something for him. Food for the rest of the journey would be provided. It was three in the morning, the couple she lived with were still sleeping. She had said her good byes the previous night so that they would not have to wake up early to see her off. With one last sweep through her room she made sure she had everything. She nodded her head in satisfaction and headed back down stairs. To her surprise she saw Taisho and the Okami-san waiting for her. "Why are you up? I didn't wake you did I?" She asked in shock.

"Kyoko-chan, we got up early to see you off," the Okami-san said. Kyoko's eyes started to brim with tears as she gave the woman a hug, then Taisho.

"Take care of yourself and keep that young man in check," Taisho told her as she let go of him. Outside they heard someone drive up. He was here to pick her up.

"Don't worry I will," Kyoko said with a smile. As she walked out the door she had a feeling she didn't understand everything that Taisho meant but she dismissed it. Ren opened the car door for her and she got in.

Inside the car she could hear Taisho yell out to Ren, "Take care of her and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Ren nodded his head and slightly blushed. He hadn't realized that even the couple she lived with had knowledge of his feelings. By the time he climbed into the car on the driver's side he had already composed his face. "Ready Mogami-san?" he asked her.

"Yes!" She replied excited. This was one Love Me assignment she was looking forward too. She was to escort Ren to the airport and from there she would fly with him to America. She would stay a couple days to help him get settled and then she was coming back to Japan. What excited her the most was who she would get to see while there. She giggled as they pulled out of the drive way.

Ren glanced at her and saw the look on her face, she was so cute. "What is it Mogami-san?" He was glad she would be accompanying him. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be in America and appreciated the extra time the president gave them together.

"Father said he will pick us up at the airport with his wife. I can't wait to see them and meet father's wife!" She said excitedly.

"What?!" Ren almost slammed on the brakes in his shock. He did not know that his parents were picking them up. He thought he was going to go see them after Kyoko had flown back to Japan. _Wait, how does she know?_ "Ms. Mogami, how do you know that?" He managed to ask with some composure.

"Huh, oh he called me and told me. The president had told him that we were going to America and he wanted to be the first one to welcome us!" _No…the president called and told him __**you**__ were coming. He already knew that I was on my way. What are those two planning this time? _Ren thought to himself.

"I see," was all he said.

***

Originally this chap was going to include more but I'm going to make the beginning into more chapters. So please be patient while I set the story up. Plus I want to go write a one shot I just thought of!


	2. Chapter 2 The Flight

Disclaimers apply

Chapter 2 The Flight

Finally they had arrived at the airport. The drive had been an hour and half. Normally Kyoko would fall asleep during a car ride that long but she was too excited to see Kuu and his wife. Instead she had talked Ren's ear off, not that Ren minded. Secretly he was glad to bring the woman he loved home to meet his parents. Ren parked the car and got out to open the door for Kyoko but she was too excited to sit in the car and wait. She got out herself and pulled her bag with her. Ren chuckled at her enthusiasm and opened the trunk to get his stuff out.

It was still early in the morning so not very many people were at the airport. It had been planned that way. With so few in the building even if they were recognized it would be a single fan coming up to greet them rather than a herd.

"Ren, Kyoko-chan, over here." They turned to look and saw the president waving at them. By his side was Maria-chan. There was no way she was letting her two favorite people escape without saying bye to her first. She ran up to Ren in tears. He reached down and picked her up and she buried her face in his chest.

"Ren I don't want you to leave! Why do you have to go to America? There are plenty of jobs for you here." She was speaking into his chest so her words were muffled but they could all still understand what she said.

"Maria-chan," Kyoko said attempting to calm the little girl down, "Tsuruga-san will come back and you can e-mail him like you do with your father. That way you will still know what is going on with him."

Maria looked at her and fresh tears started as she looked back to Ren. "And why are you taking big-sis with you? Both of you can't leave!" Ren squeezed her in a tight hug to try and comfort her and then put her down but stayed eye level with the girl.

"Maria-chan, going to America is something that I have to do for myself and Mogami-san will be back in a week. She is only staying for a couple days and then returning. If you e-mail me I will reply as soon as I can." He used his hand to brush the tears out of her eyes and then stood up.

"She's right you know, it is unfair for both of you to go away at the same time." The president said looking at both of them. _Yeah right. You arranged it so I would be alone with her. _

"Boarding for flight 17 starts now." A woman said over the intercom.

"That's us!" Kyoko said excited, she was so close to being able to see her father again. Ren's stomach did a flip. He loved his parents but he was still nervous to see them.

"Shall we go Mogami-san?" Ren held his hand in front of him motioning for her to walk first. She bent down to give the little girl a hug and then was on her way and Ren followed her.

On the plane they found their seats. Ren had no trouble putting his carryon in the slot above them but Kyoko was a little shorter. Even jumping she couldn't reach it. Ren chuckled under his breath and stepped right up behind her. Kyoko was shocked to see a hand reach out above her head to grab her bag. She was even more shocked to feel someone's body pressed right up against hers, she knew who it was but that made her even more embarrassed. "Ts..Tsuruga-san," she said as he managed to put her bag in the slot she had failed to. He was already pulling away and sitting in his seat.

"Hmm…" he responded with little thought. _He's completely unaffected by it! Tsuruga-san you can't just lean up against people like that! It's improper!_

"Nevermind," she said sitting down next to him. In truth Ren was very affected by it, which was what had prompted him to move away so quickly. He was reminded of how she perfectly fitted to his body and she smelled wonderful. Standing in that position for too much longer would have led to a scene ending with her screaming she never wanted to see him again and getting off the plane.

Ren woke up about seven hours after the plane took off. His brain was a little fuzzy because he had been sleeping hard. Next to him Kyoko was sleeping. He smiled at her and reached his hand out to stroke her face but then pulled back for fear of waking her up. They had talked for a while when the plane first took off. He wasn't sure how long it was before she had passed out but he had shortly followed suit. Ren was glad he had the isle seat, he wouldn't disturb her getting up. He walked to the bathroom both to stretch his legs and to relieve himself. Walking back the plane took a huge lurch and Ren was flung into the seats next to him. Luckily there was no one sitting there or else he would have been in their laps. After the lurch the plane didn't even itself out.

"We're experiencing some turbulence, we should be out of the storm shortly" the captain said over the intercom. Ren saw the seat belt light turn on and headed back to his seat. When he finally managed to sit back down Kyoko was already awake and looking out the window. There wasn't much to see, even though it was day outside the skies were dark due to the storm. The only thing visible was the wing of the plane and rain, a lot of rain.

For the next half hour the plane flew through the storm. Kyoko and Ren weren't sure how much more of it they could take. It didn't sound like the other passengers were handling it to well either. All of a sudden something dropped into their faces form the ceiling. Someone in the room shrieked from surprise. The flight attendants quickly took action and helped people put their masks on. As procedure required they had shown everyone how it was done before the plane took off so most handled it on their own. Everyone was also aware of the life vests under their seat and quickly everyone was sporting orange. Ren and Kyoko could hear a child crying from somewhere in the plane and a man swearing under his breath along with the mutterings of several others. As actors they knew how to keep their composure but they were still frightened and it showed on their faces. They just were not verbal about their fear.

After making sure everyone else was all set the flight attendants took their seats and buckled themselves. "This storm is a bit nastier than expected but we will be reaching the eye in a couple of minutes." The captain said over the intercom and sure enough it wasn't long before all the turbulence ended. Everyone exhaled a breath of relief.

"Are you alright Mogami-san?" Ren turned and asked her. Her face was white and she was slightly shaking.

"Yeah…I'm fine Tsuruga-san. How about you?" She asked with a failed attempt at a smile.

"I'll be alright," he wanted to reach out and hold her but thought it would be best to keep his senses alert, and they wouldn't be if he was holding her.

"If we are in the eye of the storm does that mean it will take just as long to get out of it?" She asked. She wasn't sure if her stomach could handle another ten minutes.

"I'm not sure Mogami-san. I guess it all depends on our direction and that of the storm." Talking was helping him calm his nerves. Truth be told he hadn't been this scared since before he left America. _Fitting that fate would make the ride home one I'll want to forget but will never be able to._ He grimaced at the thought.

The plane lurched to its side again but this time it was worse than before. Beside him Ren heard Kyoko screech."Tsuruga-san we're going down!" She looked at him with eyes full of terror. Without thinking Ren reached over and pulled her close. He covered her head with his body just before they felt the impact.

"Tsuruga-san…Tsuruga-san!" Ren opened his eyes to see Kyoko shaking him. She was standing and had something orange on. The room they were in had flashing lights and he could vaguely hear other voices. _What's going on? _Then it hit him all at once. The voices were screams and they were no longer muffled by drowsiness and he felt the full force of his fear. Looking up into Kyoko's eyes he could see that she was just as terrified. "Tsuruga-san, we have to get out of the plane before it sinks." He quickly unbuckled and they made their way to the open door. Most of the passengers were already out but there were a few left inside with them. Standing at the door the wind and rain lashed at their faces. The sound of the violent sea around them was deafening. Ren grabbed Kyoko's hand and nodded his head in her direction. Words would do no good for they would not be heard. Together they jumped.

Dealing with the sea was even more difficult. The waves crashed down on them and with every breath they got a mouth full of water. Ren made sure to never let go of her hand, if he lost her in this storm he might lose her forever. He could feel something pushing on his shoulder and he looked down to see Kyoko's eyes wide in fear. She pointed to their side and Ren understood wide. A juggernaut wave was heading in their direction. Ren wrapped her in a tight embrace so as not to lose his grip on her. When it hit them, it hit with a force neither of them was expecting. The strength of the wave over powered Ren and he let go. In a couple seconds he broke surface due to his life vest. He scanned all around him for the one woman he couldn't bear to lose. "Momami-san! Mogami-san!" He yelled at the top of his voice, he only succeeded in inhaling salt water. After coughing some of it up he looked around him some more, he couldn't find her. "KYOKO!!!"

***

I know what's in the next chapter but I want to make you all suffer in suspense a little so I'm going to wait to write it…. I make myself suffer too by not writing the next part because I'm really excited about it so it may not be too long before I update.


	3. Chapter 3 Old Man Tucker

I loved the very energetic reviews for last chapter! Reviews like that make me want to write more…although the ones I like most were threatening…perhaps I have issues…;) Anyways I still won't get my cookie for this chapter *tear* and I'm sure there will be more threatening reviews.

**About the story:** A lot of you have said that this is very original but in truth it is not. Perhaps for showing up in the Skip Beat fanfic section it is but I stole the idea from mangas that I have read. For many of you I am sure that will become evident as the story progresses, as it is I don't want to give it away so I won't say what's happened to them. That info will probably come next chapter.

BTW DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE I GOT OLD MAN TUCKER FROM??? I know it has to be a poem or nursery rhyme or a children's song. Ahhhh! It's bugging me that I can't figure out where I pulled this name from!

Disclaimers apply

Chapter 3 Old Man Tucker

Ren could feel the motion of the sea around him. It gently rocked him back and forth. Slowly he began to realize that he was not soaked, and he was no longer in the sea. He was laying on something soft and warm. He couldn't remember how he got there. For some reason his mind was telling him that he should be dead or drenched floating out in the middle of nowhere. He moved his arms slightly and felt a mass next to him. _What is going on?_ He opened his eyes and saw that about a foot above him was a wooden ceiling. To his right was a wooded wall. He shut his eyes and rubbed the side of his face with his hand. Then he remembered. Their plane had crashed. He had grabbed her hand so he wouldn't loose her. They were in the sea and the waves violently tossed them around but he never lost his grip. Then he saw her terrified face and the massive wave heading in their direction. He felt the force of the sea rip her apart from him, scanning the sea helplessly looking for her but seeing her nowhere. "KYOKO!" he yelled as he bolted up. He forgot the height of the ceiling and slammed his head against it. He fell back down and moaned as both of his hands rubbed his head. His left elbow brushed up against something beside him. Looking over he could tell he was lying next to a figure that was asleep. The frame of the individual was small. Ren's eyes widened in disbelief, _It can't be._

He rolled the individual over to see who it was, and sure enough it was her. She was sleeping soundly and she showed no signs of being violently thrown about by the waves. He gently caressed the side of her face and rested his head in the nook of her neck. He couldn't believe she was alright. He had felt like he had died when he lost his hold on her and then like he was in Hell when he couldn't find her. He could feel her steady breathing and his arm wrapped around her to hold her close. He would never let anyone or anything hurt her again. Slowly he raised himself to loom over her and looked at her peaceful face. _Kyoko…what would I do without you?_ He leaned in to give her a kiss when he heard a door slam. He looked over to see a door of light in the little room they were in and the shadow of someone standing in it. Kyoko bolted upright and smashed her head into his jaw. Ren hit the ceiling from the force of her blow and fell off the bed, which he learned was a few feet in the air, and Kyoko groaned in pain.

"Owww," she moaned. She still hadn't taken in her surroundings, all she knew was that she had just hit her head on something hard. She looked around her and realized the ceiling was very close to her. She assumed she had hit her head on that when she realized someone in the room was laughing. There was a man standing in the door way who was doubled over laughing. She thought him rude. She had no way of knowing the ceiling was so close. Below her, Kyoko heard someone groan. Looking down she saw her sempai kneeling on his hands and feet. "Tsuruga-san!" She rolled off the bed being careful not to land on him and to not hit the wood above her. She knelt next to him and put her hand on his back. "Tsuruga-san, are you alright?" Underneath her touch she felt him shudder.

"Of course he's not! You just sat up right up and smacked into him," the man had to stop talking because he was laughing so hard "…and on top of that he smashed his head into the ceiling and then fell to the floor." The man had barely managed to get this much out in his hysterics.

"I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san!" She exclaimed looking at her sempai.

"It's alright Mogami-san. I'm fine." He looked at her and smiled. He tried to stand up but swayed a little and Kyoko helped to straighten him. Ren liked the feeling of her arm around his waist. When she had touched him at first he had shuddered in pleasure, it wasn't often that he felt her hand on his back.

"Why don't you two come up into the light and then we can talk there." He finally had his laughter under control but was still chuckling a little as he left the silhouette of the door way and headed outside. Kyoko let go of Ren after making sure he was steady and followed the man. Ren regretted the absence of her warmth.

Upon reaching the door both of them had to turn away to shield their eyes. The sun was exceptionally bright after being in such a dark room. Slowly the two made their way forward. Kyoko gasped when she could finally see. All around them was wide open seas. The smell of salt was strong and the sky was blue without a cloud in sight. Living in the city did not afford them much scenery. It was true both of them had at one point or another lived in the country and seen nature's beauty but it had been nothing like this. Even Ren, with his head pounding, was impressed. Kyoko ran to the side of the boat to look down and squealed when she felt the spray of the sea on her face. By the look in her eyes Ren knew what she was seeing, fairies all around welcoming her to their home. He chuckled and looked around. They were in a sail boat. The mast was up and the wind was carrying them at a good speed. The boat however was old, the man who owned it must have been poor. It had clearly been fixed on several occasions and had seen much use. From the cabin he had discovered it was made out of wood, few people still used wooden sail boats. Then again, they had been crossing the sea, for a local island this might very well be the only boat they had available. "Where are we?"

"Well… right now you are in the Cadian Sea." The man said to him. Ren hadn't noticed him since he had been on deck. "Currently you are riding in the boat of Old Man Tucker. You two are lucky I found ya. That storm last night was mighty terrible. I thought I would loose my boat." Old Man Tucker was indeed old, but Ren couldn't guess his age. His hair was covered by a wool cap. His clothes were like nothing Ren had ever seen before, well… besides in the movies. They were clearly homemade and made out of a mixture of cotton and hide. His boots looked to be made from leather. His smell told Ren that he needed a shower. Then a again Ren probably did too. Just by looking at him the actor could tell that the man would have no knowledge of the celebrity world.

"Did you find anyone else?" There had been several other people on that flight. He hoped they had managed to find safety as well. Kyoko was walking towards them and he could tell that she was following her fairy friends rather than walking to him.

"No… just you two. Why? Were there other people to find?" The man looked at him curiously.

"Yes our ….carrier sank." Ren wasn't sure if the man would know what a plane was and if he didn't, he didn't want to try and explain it.

"Carrier? That's a funny word to use for a boat. But I didn't even see the debris for a wrecked ship. By the way what's your name boy?" Ren towered over the man and was a little shocked to be called boy.

"Ren Tsuruga," Kyoko was now near them but was still lost in her fantasy dancing about. Old Man Tucker saw Ren look in her direction.

"And who's that pretty little thing?" he asked. Ren's lip curled in a smile as he walked over to her. He wrapped his hand around her waist possessively and pulled her close to him and out of her fantasy.

"She's my wife."

***

What do you think of this cliff hanger? No really, what do you think? I wanna know which one is more aggravating. I think this one but I want to know what you guys as the readers think. Cause I know what's going to happen next…well sort of…from here I have to think hard…the rest of the story hasn't been shaped yet. And I have to make sure I plan it right other wise it will be crap. So I'm really not sure how long it will be before the next update.

I also think this is only the beginning of putting Ren in pain…for some reason I want to make him suffer physical pain.


	4. Chapter 4 Wife!

Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter. It wasn't my plan for it to take so long to write it, at most I thought a week. But I've been really busy and I'm struggling a little with ideas beyond this point. The entire fanfic was created so that Ren could say that line from the last chapter and the situations it would cause. Once you understand the direction I'm heading in send me your ideas. I need them!

Disclaimers apply

Chapter Four Wife?!

_Bright! _Kyoko had to shield her eyes from the sun when she reached the deck. Upon seeing the view she gasped. It was beautiful, the boat might not have been top notch but the sea was gorgeous. At the corner of her eye she saw fairies at the edge of the boat and ran to them. "Kyoko, over here," they called to her. She started dancing around with them and looked at everything they pointed out to her. At one point she leaned so far over the railing that sea water sprayed in her face, she squealed in her delight. More fairies started appearing towards the center of the deck so she wandered over there.

"…other people to find?" Kyoko heard vaguely. She was too distracted to even remember there were other people on the boat. The fairies started doing a trick and she watched them intently and clapped when their performance was done.

"…pretty little thing?" Kyoko was still lost in her world of fantasy when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her away from her new friends. She looked up to see her sempai with a new smile on his face, a mischievous one.

Kyoko snapped back into reality just in time to hear him say, "She's my wife." Kyoko's face visibly paled and she had the look on her face of a deer in headlights. Ren risked a glance down at her to see how she was handling what she said, and if she had even heard it. _Well at least she's not flipping out._

Inside Kyoko's head the cogs were trying to work. They couldn't grind from confusion and kept twitching trying to figure out what was said. Eventually the machine in her head broke down and smoke started rising from failure of making sense of the comment and situation.

As Old Man Tucker looked on at the young couple he thought her reaction was that of an embarrassed new bride. He came to the conclusion that they must have been on their honey moon when their ship sank. "I'm on my way back to Cadian Island, I'll take you two with me and from there we can figure out how to get you back home." Ren nodded at him in assent and Kyoko continued her look of deer in headlights, Old Man Tucker chuckled as he walked away.

Ren let go of her waist to grab her hand to drag her back into the dark room they had woken up in. Kyoko was still in shock and had to be tugged a couple times before she budged. Neither one of them could see once back into the dark room, _This is it, I've died. I imagined Tsuruga-san saying something impossible and now the Gods have punished me for it. I've been sentenced to spend the rest of my eternity in the dark. _Kyoko squatted down and wrapped her arms around her legs to endure the sentence for all of time.

Ren waited a couple minutes to talk so that his eyes could adjust, at least now he could see her outline. He bent down and grabbed one of her hands as he said, "Mogami-san, please stand up." She looked up and stood up only because Ren was pulling her hand.

Once again the cogs in Kyoko's brain tried to figure out how her most esteemed sempai could be punished with her for all eternity. "H..how?" was all she could manage.

Ren wasn't sure what was going on in her head so he figured it would be best to start out apologizing. "I'm sorry Mogami-san. I should have warned you before saying something like that." Ren looked at her trying to search for a reaction but he couldn't see her features in the dark.

"Wait…I didn't imagine that?" Kyoko asked.

_She thinks she imagined it? _"No, I said you are my wife." Kyoko almost collapsed when she heard his conformation but Ren still had hold of her hand and pulled her close to prevent her from falling and put his other arm around her waist.

Ren couldn't see it but Kyoko's mind was going in circles trying to figure out why and her eyes showed confusion while looking up at her tall sempai. "W-why?"

"Because it was the best way I could think of to protect you." Ren was having trouble keeping himself under control. All he had to do was lean down and he would be able to kiss her.

"Protect me?" Kyoko stammered, she didn't have the ability to say or think a more complicated thought. The machine in her head was still smoking.

Ren sighed as he attempted to explain his thought process in hopes she would accept it and play along. "Ms. Mogami, we don't know where we are. The man who owns this boat is Old Man Tucker, now we don't know who he is either. He says he will take us to Cadian Island, I've never heard of such an island between Japan and California. There will be even more people there we don't know. Judging from Old Man Tucker no one will know us as celebrities and so will have no knowledge. They will believe that you are my wife and it is a husband's job to protect the woman he loves. So while we are in unknown territory this gives me the right to protect you and no one will question it." _Plus no men will try and woo you. _

Kyoko's brain finally started to work again and she blinked a couple times to clear her eyesight. "Oh, I see Tsuruga-san. Can you please let go of me now, I promise I won't collapse." Ren begrudgingly let go of her and saw her silhouette bow. "I'm sorry Tsuruga-san that you have to do so much to protect me when it was my job to accompany you to America but I can protect myself."

Ren had started to smile at her but then stared in shock when she said she could protect herself. "Mogami-san, don't you remember what happened with the stalker?" Ren would never be able to forget the incident.

"Of course Tsuruga-san," she said straightening up "but after you arrived I was no longer scared. Your presence gave me strength to fight the Beagle." Kyoko couldn't see it but she didn't have to, her sempai was smiling his heavenly smile. All her grudge Kyokos ran in fear of the man before them.

Ren couldn't help himself any longer and wrapped her in a hug. "I will protect you Mogami-san, you have more than the strength of my presence." Ren let her go and went through the door that led back to the deck. Kyoko stood dumb struck looking after him. She felt like she had that time when he had hugged her while they were on location and he had just scared the Beagle off. Her brain had stopped working again, not from confusion but because it was frozen. Seeing his form in the bright doorway got it working again. He reminded her of something…or someone. She followed him out the door trying to figure it out but once she saw the sea the thought left her mind and she forgot all about it.


	5. Chapter 5 Dock

This chapter was originally part of chapter four but I felt they should be separated. With this chapter you'll probably get where I'm going with this. Let me know what you think even if you don't like it.

Oh and I'm thinking of changing the title to 'Lies'. I won't yet but if the story continues in the direction I'm thinking of it will fit better. Plus 'Where are we?' was thought up as a temporary title.

Disclaimers apply

Chapter Five Dock

The trip back to the island was a couple hours long. It turned out that Old Man Tucker was a fisherman, the storm had allowed him to catch many fish. Kyoko spent most of her time at the edge of the deck playing with her fairy friends. Ren sat off to the side and watched her with a small smile on his face. Old Man Tucker thought they made a great couple. She was so innocent and he was completely devoted to her. As a sailor he had to keep up a tough persona so he didn't let on that he thought they were adorable.

When the sun started to set Kyoko was speechless. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. For Ren seeing her with the sea and the setting sun as her background was the most beautiful thing in existence. He walked up behind her and put one arm around her to rest it on the railing and smiled down at her. In her excitement over the setting sun she didn't realize he was using his heavenly smile and smiled back. They were supposed to act like a husband and wife so Kyoko let him stand around her possessively. The only one on the boat was Old Man Tucker, but Cadian Island was inhabited and she needed the practice to look like a convincing wife. Kyoko was looking at the experience as a way to better herself as an actress.

They finally reached port about a half-hour after nightfall. The lighthouse had guided the ship in and there were a bunch of lights on inland about a half a mile. Ren and Kyoko assumed it was a town. They helped Old Man Tucked to dock by following his instructions. He was surprised by the ability of the young couple, both looked like land lubbers but with instruction they had no problem handling the boat. He wasn't expecting the young man to be strong either. He had a strong build but he looked like the type who wouldn't like to get himself dirty, but he had no problem doing whatever was asked of him. The young lady was small and nimble. With proper training she would be able to perform most jobs on the ship.

Once the ship was securely tied they made their way to town. It was only half a mile but Ren and Kyoko had been thrown around by the sea the night before and were tired and wished they didn't have to walk there. All three of them were quiet waking into town, there wasn't much to say in the dark. They could hear sounds coming from one building in particular, it also looked like the most lit up building. They followed Old Man Tucker inside and were greeted by loud noises and a heavy smell.

Though well lit the room was relatively smoky and smelled of beer and body odor. Ren and Kyoko stood there a little dumb struck looking at their surroundings. Ren was glad he had made the decision for him and Kyoko to act as if they were married and wrapped his arm around her waist. Under normal circumstances Kyoko would have protested but she was comforted by his warmth and even leaned into him.

"You two will be staying with me tonight." They heard a voice say beside them. They turned to see a plump woman with brown long hair standing beside Old Man Tucker. They hadn't even realized he had left their side to go speak about their arrangements for the night. "Joe would love to have you stay here but because of…complications he can't board you. Old Tucker explained your situation to me, you're probably tired from being thrown around by the store so I'll show where you'll be staying." She started to walk out the door but turned around, "By the way, my name is Jen," with that she walked out the door and Ren and Kyoko assumed they were meant to follow her. She brought them further into town, Kyoko had fun looking at all the buildings and couldn't wait to see them in the daylight. Ren was on alert for anyone who might try and hurt Kyoko.

Finally they reached Jen's home and followed her inside. The house was quiet and unlit except for the porch light. Ren took note that they didn't have electricity. Jen lit a torch and told them to follow her. She walked upstairs and to the last room in the hallway. "This is the room you'll sleep in tonight. Then in the morning after you've rested we'll make further arrangements to get you back home." She walked into the room and lit a lamp on the bedside, "I'll go find you some clothes to sleep in." She walked out of the room and took her torch with her.

Ren looked around the room, it wasn't too small and was furnished with a bed (big enough for two) and a bureau. The room was meant for sleeping only. Kyoko walked over to the window to see what she could see, in the dark there wasn't much, just a bunch of lights, the silhouettes of buildings, and the lighthouse.

Jen walked back into the room carrying a stack of clothes. She set them on the bed and turned to look at the young couple. "Now Old Tucker told me your names but I would like you to introduce yourselves."

Ren was surprised by the woman's commanding presence and did as she asked. "My name is Tsuruga Ren and this is my wife M-Tsuruga Kyoko." Kyoko wasn't sure what to think hearing her name applied to her sempai's surname.

"Kyoko, the clothes I brought for you will be a little big but at least they don't smell like sea water and fish. Ren I'm not sure if my husband's clothes will fit you. You might be taller that he was. I'll be at the other end of the hall if you need anything." After giving her instructions, she left the room and they heard her footsteps down the hallway and then a door open then shut.

Kyoko walked up to the bed and started shifting through the clothes. They would be big on her but they looked cozy. She handed Ren his and then realized something. "Ummm, Tsuruga-san, how do we get dressed with both of us in here?"

"Don't worry Mogami-san I'll turn around while you change," Ren didn't want to see her without clothes, he would have no hope of controlling himself if he did. He turned around and listened to her movements, with the knowledge that she was changing that was hard enough.

Kyoko blushed when he turned around and dressed quickly. She held her arms out and looked down at herself, _Jen was right, the clothes are a little big. At least they smell nice and are comfy. _"Tsuruga-san, I'm all done now." Without thinking Ren started to pull off his shirt and Kyoko squeaked and turned around.

"Sorry Moga-Kyoko, I didn't realize you had turned back around." Ren turned his head to make sure she wasn't looking and continues changing. He could tell her shoulders were stiff from him using her real name. He walked up behind and waited for her to turn around but she stayed still. "Kyoko, these people think we are married. They will find it strange if I call you Mogami-san and if you address me by our surname. We are going to have to be informal with each other. Kyoko nodded in recognition but still didn't turn around.

Ren sighed at her stubbornness and laid down on the bed. It was more comfortable then he expected. The clothes were a little small but he could deal with it. He lifted up the blankets and crawled under them. He saw Kyoko bend over to blow out the lamp and heard her shuffling around till she got in bed beside him. Ren felt a thrill inside his body as she climbed under the blankets with him. He wanted to roll over and wrap her in his arms but resisted the urge. She was already upset, there was no need to upset her more. Despite the situation they were in both of them fell quickly asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Breakfast

So before I say anything else I've got to apologize for it taking me so long to get this chap up. But I went on a trip for a couple weeks and before I left I had to get the rest of my school work done. I'm hoping now that I can update often.

Story notes: So I'm going to have the island speaking Japanese just because a language barrier would interrupt the story too much. I'd like to thank Runadaemon for pointing out some detail mistakes. I'm gonna try and pay more attention to that stuff but I'll admit, if it's a boring part I tend to skip the details. So please help keep me on track.

Oh **BTW** I have a poll going on my page for changing the title to "Lies". So let me know what you think.

Disclaimers apply

Chapter 6 Breakfast

Kyoko's sleep had been fitful. She couldn't sleep peacefully knowing who was sleeping beside her. His presence felt huge and because of that she had stayed next to the edge of the bed all night. A couple times she almost fell during her few moments of sleep.

Last night she had felt confused. He had called her by Kyoko and he had told her to call him Ren. His reasoning made sense but she still felt uncomfortable. With the use of surnames being swept aside so easily she felt out in the open and naked. Then when he had stood behind her he had felt big. It seemed as if everything in the room belonged to him, including her. Kyoko had thought about it a lot through the night. It didn't make any sense what he had made her feel. Other people called her Kyoko (like Yashiro-san) but she was okay with it. Actually her sempai had as well when he was sick, but she usually didn't count that because he was out of it. He had stood close to her before as well. _Why in the world is he having a strange effect on me? _Kyoko gave up her musings and decided to open her eyes.

While she had been thinking she had been in a state of half asleep, half awake. Now that she was fully awake she could hear the birds. It was morning, and it didn't feel like it was long after sunrise. She sat up and looked behind her at her sempai. He was still sound asleep. He looked peaceful and vulnerable. She wanted to reach out and touch him but thought better of it. _He needs his sleep. _She decided to leave the room quietly on her own.

Once outside the door she heard movement down stairs. Slowly she descended to see her hostess busy working in what looked to Kyoko like a kitchen. Jen didn't even notice the young woman's presence. "Good morning" Kyoko said.

The woman jumped in surprise and looked at Kyoko, "Oh good morning. I didn't expect either one of you to be awake yet. I figured you'd sleep awhile, possible even all day considering what you went through."

"GRAHHH" the woman just laughed as Kyoko blushed profusely and covered her stomach with her arms.

"Ha-ha, I guess it's a good thing you woke up just in time for breakfast. Can you cook?" Kyoko nodded her head and walked over to help still blushing. There was no electricity so the kitchen was different from what she was use to but she was a fast learned and Jen was a good teacher.

"Did that old man feed you two anything yesterday?" Jen asked. Kyoko had to think for a second.

"No he didn't. But I guess we weren't hungry either. Tsuruga-san doesn't usually like to eat anyways and I was too distracted to think about food." Kyoko said remembering her fairy friends.

"Tsuruga-san? Why isn't that your family name dear?" Jen asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, um…. Um," Kyoko's face had gone bright pink and she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Hahaha, don't worry about it hun. It took me a long time to get accustomed to my new name when I got married too." Kyoko could only give the woman a shy smile. "So how long have you had that name?"

"Huh" Kyoko asked confused. _I've been called Kyoko since I was born, it's even on my birth certificate. _

"The name of Tsuruga. How long have you been married?" Jen asked as she started to set the table.

"Oh ah… my memory is… still a little fuzzy from the storm. I'm sorry I can't answer you question right now." Kyoko was red with embarrassment. She didn't like lying to this kind woman and she realized her and her sempai would have to make up a past to tell people.

Just as Jen was setting the last plates on the table a whirlwind of kids came running into the house. One was being chased by another and there were others running around. All of them were screaming. Kyoko couldn't even count how many there were amidst all the chaos.

"Nakatsu give it back!"

"No!"

"Kyahh! You stepped on me!"

"Stop pulling on my hair!"

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Enough!" Jen finally boomed. All the kids were silent. Jen stared at each of them while she spoke. "We have two guests staying in our house right now. One is right here and the other is still trying to sleep. Now how are you gonna make it up to him if you wake him up? He's a big man, even bigger than your father was. If you make him mad he just might throw all of you into the ocean." After staring them all down one more time Jen told them to go clean up for breakfast.

Kyoko wanted to say Tsuruga-san wouldn't do that and she almost had. But then she had remembered the times when he had been so mad her demon antennae had popped out. **That** Ren just might through them into the ocean.

The kids came back to eat and were all quiet. Apparently the threat of being thrown into the sea by the man sleeping upstairs was very effective. With them sitting still Kyoko could tell how many there were. Jen had two girls and three boys. It was hard to tell the order of the ages but one of the little girls was definitely the youngest.

After breakfast was eaten Kyoko helped pick up the dishes and the kids quickly ran outside. Then one returned with a bucket of water. "Oh thank you Mizuki. I was just about to ask if anyone had gone to the well yet." The little girl beamed at the praise from her mother. Kyoko warmed at the sight of the two. Her and her mother had never had a simple moment like that. "Mizuki, why don't you take Kyoko and Kayra down to the watering hole to wash up. Kyoko needs to wash off the salt still and I'm sure you two could use a good scrubbing.

"Okay!" The girl said as her eyes lit up. She quickly ran up stars.

"Hahaha, it's easy to get the girls to bath but the boys are a whole nother challenge. Now if you'll just wait here a sec I'll get you some clean clothes to change into afterwards." Jen followed her daughter upstairs but at a slower pace. In a few minutes they both came back down stairs holding a bundle of clothes. Jen handed hers to Kyoko, "Now you go wash up for yer man." Kyoko blushed.

"Thank you Jen-san" Kyoko said as she bowed.

"Now Kyoko, my name's Jen. Now I don't know how things are done where you come from, which I don intend to ask when your memory gets better, but around here we just call people by their names. So I'm Jen, not Jen-san." She was looking at Kyoko as if she were scolding one of her daughters.

"Yes Jen-sa… ah Jen." Kyoko said with a smile and a quick bow of the head.

Okay so two of the names that I used in this chapter come from another manga. The first person to review saying which one I took from will get a prize. And it has to be the manga I'm thinking of, it's possible there are others that use those names but only one will work. The prize is a sneak peak at a sweet part that will happen later on. It's mostly just because I want to write it, it'll be a few chapters (I think) before Ren and Kyoko are in the same room together.


	7. Chapter 7

The winner of last chap's little quiz was .....................................Miaka Mouse! Congrats! I hope you liked the scene I scent to you. And thanks to everyone else who participated. There might be a chance like this again in the future.

Disclaimer's apply

Chapter 7

She didn't know why but something didn't feel right. Ren and big sis had gotten on the plane a few days ago and neither had e-mailed or called her. It didn't make any sense. On top of that grandfather was acting weird. Normally he was a happy go lucky guy unless someone said something bad about love but now he was stressed, really stressed. It felt like he would snap any moment. And worst of all he wouldn't tell her what was going on. She was just going to have to interrogate Sebastian.

It was true that Lori Takarada was stressed, but he had good reason. His two favorite employees disappeared. How was he supposed to tell their parents? For Kyoko he would have to tell the couple she lived with, he'd met them at the Happy Grateful Party. He knew it would break their heart; they had no kids of their own and thought of Kyoko as their own daughter. Ren's parents would be a whole different story. Kuu and Julie will kill him. They're the most doting parents in existence. They would not handle the disappearance of their son well.

Okay so I know this is a small chapter and has nothing to do with Ren and Kyoko but a few comments were made regarding how Lori and Maria are handling the situation. To be honest I had completely forgotten that Maria's mother died in a plane crash until I read some of the reviews. There will be chapters about the other characters of Skip Beat spaced throughout.

Thanks to everyone who told me the butler's name!


	8. Chapter 8 The Brook

Thank you to everyone who told me the name was Sebastian for last chap. It felt like you were all rushing to my rescue with the amount of reviews there were just to answer the question.

Disclaimers apply

Chapter 8 The Brook

Kyoko walked happily along with the two little girls. And for their part the girls were entertained. They discovered in a few short minutes that Kyoko is the funniest person to watch. Her eyes were shining and she would act like there were little creatures flying in the air around her.

"Kyoko, what are you looking at?" Kayra finally asked. She was about four and wanted to be able to laugh with the older girl. Kyoko looked slyly around and then bent down to whisper to her two companions.

"Can you keep a secret?" The younger girls nodded their heads. "There are fairies around us. Fairies of light, air, and wood." She was looking down at them with such and excited expression they felt like they had to believe her but they couldn't see anything.

"How come we can't see them?" Mizuki asked who was about nine.

"Hmm," Kyoko stood up to think. "Maybe you don't know how to see them. Where's the water hole? Water fairies are easier to see." She looked at the sisters expectantly.

"Water hole?" Kayra screeched. "Mizuki you said we were going to bathe!" Kyoko could tell the younger child was nervous and watched as the older sister comforted her.

"Kayra don't worry. We are going to the brook like we always do. Kyoko just didn't know that." Mizuki said. "Kayra's been afraid of the watering hole since she saw a big pike in it. So we wash in the brook that runs into it." Mizuki explained to Kyoko.

"Oh," Kyoko said and thought for a moment. Then she got on eye level with Kayra. "When we get to the brook I'll tell you the story of the fairy prince. Then afterwards maybe you'll be able to see the fairies too." Kyoko said smiling.

"Really?" The little girl asked. Then let's go" She ran on ahead leaving the other tow standing there. They looked at each other and giggled than followed.

When they arrived at the brook they were all panting and laughing. It had become a race. Kyoko bent down to the water and splashed her face. It was ice cold. Kayra and Mizuki laughed at the look on her face. They started to undress to wash as Mizuki explained it to Kyoko, "All the water that runs into the watering hole is run off from the mountain, so it's all freezing." Kyoko followed suit to undress as she looked around her for water fairies. She spotted some but did not allow herself to get lost in lala land.

"Kyoko, what's the story about the fairy prince?" Kayra asked eagerly as she started to wash. Kyoko waded out to the middle of the brook and stole her breath against the cold the whole way.

"When I was little I would run into the woods when I felt sad because the fairies would cheer me up. Then one day when I pushed through a couple of bushes I saw the fairy prince. He was a few years older than me. He sparkled like diamonds and radiated grace just standing there." Kyoko stopped for a moment to think about her prince. "For a few days I could go and see him and we would play. He couldn't fly yet; his father's hands were too big to escape. They broke his wings every time he tried to fly. Then one day Corn told me he had to leave. He was going back to fairy world. But he gave me a magical rock to take away all my bad feelings." Kyoko giggled a little. "I still have it too. It's with my clothes back at your house." The two girls stared at her in amazement. "If you look over there," Kyoko pointed a little upstream on the opposite bank, "there are a bunch of water fairies." The two girls looked hard, but still couldn't see anything.

"What do they look like?" Mizuki asked, "Maybe that'll help us see them."

"They have really long hair; it's almost to their knees. And all water fairies have blonde wavy hair. They don't have legs, their dresses are long and they have a slit at the end where a green fin can be spotted. The dresses are a bluish white; the two colors are only half way blended. All fairies are about the size of an adult's hand." Kyoko held out her hand as she said this, "and water fairies are the only ones who don't have wings."

While Kyoko had described the fantastic creatures they had slowly started to materialize for the girls. Mizuki squealed when she could finally see them clearly and Kayra splashed in her excitement getting the other two wet. Kyoko and Mizuki held their breath as the freezing water hit their naked bodies. In retaliation they splashed back hitting each other in the process. Soon they were having a full fledged water fight. The water fairies joined in as well, getting splashed and working together to create little waves. The three human girls were delighted to be able to play alongside the water creatures.

Okay so I admit I have a bit of an obsession with Kyoko's fantasies.


	9. Chapter 9 Ren

Phew it's been awhile since I've written a chapter this long and I hand write them first so when I type them it's my second time around.

Disclaimers apply

Chapter 9 Ren

Ren woke up groggily and it took him a few seconds to remember where he was. He remembered waking up on the fisherman's boat and staying at Jen's and Kyoko had slept beside him the whole night. He looked to his side for her and saw she wasn't there. He stretched out his arm to touch where she had lain, the bed was cold. She had left his side a while ago. Ren got up and made his way down stairs. _I wish I could take a shower. _Ren made his way to what looked like a kitchen. He saw no one and so started to head outside when it swung open.

Jen walked inside carrying a basket full of laundry. "Oh, you're up." She said quickly glancing at him then putting the basket in a chair. "Those clothes really are a little short on you." She observed while staring at him. Ren looked down and realized he was wearing the pjs the woman had given him the night before.

"Oh, uh um…" Ren blushed slightly in his embarrassment. Sure he had done tons of modeling jobs where he had posed half naked but this was different. Even if the pajamas covered him fully he was still in a stranger's house, standing in front of the female owner wearing her husband's clothes.

"Hahaha don't be so embarrassed Ren. If you want you can go and bathe at the watering hole and change into some day clothes. The girls are probably on their way back so you shouldn't have to worry about interrupting their bath." As she said this Jen moved about the kitchen collecting items and placed them all on the table.

"That would be nice." Ren secretly thanked God for allowing this opportunity to clean himself.

"Only… do you think you could do me a favor?" She asked with an innocent expression. "My boys are filthy but they won't wash up. Maybe if they went with you they would at least scrub behind their ears."

"Sure," Ren couldn't say no when the woman was providing shelter, clothes, and probably food. All without asking for anything in return.

"Thank you! Now I'll just fix you up a snack before you go and then get you some clean clothes." As it turned out the items Jen had gotten out were what she needed for the snack. She quickly whipped up something mysterious, in Ren's opinion, and went upstairs. Ren tentifly tasted it and discovered it was quite good despite not knowing what it was. Normally the snack would have been too much food for him to finish but he hadn't eaten anything the day before and so he ate it all.

Ren was just finishing his last bites when Jen walked back down the stairs carrying a stack of clothes. "These are for you." She said while placing some of her pile in front of him. She continued to the door and walked out leaving Ren unsure of what to do. He decided to pick up the clothing and followed the woman out. Ren used a few seconds to take in his surroundings. The house was near a cliff, about one hundred feet away. All around the building was green grass and a dirt road that led from the house steps to the town which was about one hundred fifty feet away. To his left lay the ocean off in the distance. On his right he could see a garden with various plants growing in it and beyond a forest. Jen was standing near her garden telling at three boys. Two of them looked like identical twins around the age of ten and the other looked about thirteen. All three were hanging their heads listening to the lecture.

"How dare you step in my garden!" Ren heard Jen yell. "How do you think you're going to eat if you ruin my plants? And you didn't just step in it, you ran through it several times. What are we going to do if the plants get ruined and we can't eat?" She gave the boys a couple seconds to think about that. "Since you're so careless with our food source perhaps you should go to bed without dinner tonight." The boys looked up in horror at her. "But perhaps that won't be necessary. Ren needs to go wash up and I want you boys to show him where the watering hole is. And while you're there clean yourselves up as well, especially after you've been playing in the dirt." She handed them each their clothes and then walked back towards Ren. "Just follow the boys and they'll show you where to get cleaned up." Jen continued to walk inside when something occurred to Ren.

"Jen-san, where is Mog-Kyoko-chan?" He hadn't seen her since he'd woken up and found her already gone. He hoped she hadn't run from fear because they gad slept in the same bed last night.

"She went to bathe with the girls." Jen said as if it were obvious. "And my name is Jen, not Jen-san." And she continued walking inside.

"Hey mister," one of the boys shouted and he turned to look at them. The watering hole is this way." It was the older one who spoke and Ren followed them to the forest. Ren lost himself in the scenery and so it took him about ten minutes to realize none of the boys were speaking.

"Is something wrong?" Ren asked nervously. Shouldn't they have had an abundant amount of energy?

"Would you really throw us in the ocean?" one of the twins asked.

"Um, no, why did you think I would?" Ren had no idea where they got that idea from.

"Because mother said you would if we woke you up." The other twin answered.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that" Ren said confused. _Do I come off as that much of a brute?_

"Well either way here is the water hole/" The eldest boy said as they walked through a line of trees. The watering hole was the size of a pond with a fast running stream flowing into it. From the stream the water had to fall a few feet into the large body creating a mini waterfall. There were other sourced of water flowing into the small lake but the waterfall was the biggest.

The three brothers placed their clean clothes on rocks a safe distance from the water and started to undress. As they did the eldest told Ren the tradition.

"The oldest person always jumps into the water first. Normally that would be me but since you're here you have the privilege." As Ren started to undress the boy continued to explain. "The best jumping rock is over there. If you jump off it you'll land in the deepest part. Don't worry the water feels great!"

All four of them walked over to the rock he had pointed out. Ren wasn't really sure if he wanted to jump in but the boys were giving him expectant glances. He took a few steps back and gave himself a running start and then leapt for the water. Right before he hit the surface he heard peels of laughter. When he was fully submerged it hit him. The water was freezing and his body did **not **agree with the cold, especially one part. He swam to the shore as fast as he could gasping for air. Once he reached the sand he stayed bent over till his genitalia would allow him to move again.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha," Ren looked up to see the three brothers lying on the ground from laughing so hard. Ren grimaced and stood up but by the time he reached his full height he was wearing his lying gentlemanly smile and he walked over to the laughing maniacs.

"That…hahahah…was so….hahaha… funny!" One of the twins managed to say.

"Would you like to know how great the water feels?" Ren asked with his lying gentlemanly smile as he picked up the twins and threw them in the water. Now the eldest was laughing hysterically. He loved to see his younger brothers get tortured and all the better if he didn't get in trouble for it. "Don't you know families should stick together?" Ren asked still smiling. The boy's face turned pale as he realized it was his turn. Ren picked him up and threw him in too.

Ren smiled to himself as he watched them swim ashore. They looked like drowned rats with their expressions. He wondered if he had looked that way as well. He walked over to where they had climbed out of the water and stood in front of them.

"Now that we've all had some fun why don't you tell me your names?" He asked while still chuckling a little.

"My name is Fred, and this is my twin George." One of them answered. The oldest brother looked away clearly unhappy with the turn of events.

"He's Nakatsu, the oldest out of all of us." George said. Ren nodded his head in replay and took note of Nakatsu's attitude.

"I think your mother already told you but my name is Ren." Ren walked around the brothers and waded into the water to slowly allow his body to adjust to the temperature. Within a few seconds the twins were on either side of him.

"You're really strong to be able to throw both of us." One said.

"Yeah and it was awesome the way you threw Nakatsu." The other said. Ren knew their names but he couldn't tell them apart. But he could tell they both had hero worshipping looks on their faces. Even though he had thrown them in the ice cold water he had defeated their big brother. Whish was something they were probably always trying to do. And for his part Nakatsu was sulking over being bested.

The twins were willing to do anything Ren asked and so they cleaned up quickly. Nakatsu washed up only after Fred reminded him of their mother's threat to make them all skip dinner tonight.

On the walk back Ren realized something. "Weren't the girls supposed to be heading back? Why didn't we cross paths with them?" Ren felt fear start to creep in as he thought of losing Kyoko again.

"Kayra's scared of the fish in the watering hole so the girls wash in one of the brooks that flow into it. So they would have taken a different path than us," explained Fred.

"Oh," Ren said as he released the breath he'd been holding. He was anxious to see her again to make sure she was fine. He could still feel the wave ripping them apart and he wanted to hold her to confirm that she really was safe.

Finally! It felt like forever typing that up. I hope you enjoy and thank you for the reviews!

Oh and I just had to use the names Fred and George once I thought of two of the brothers being twins and mischievous.


	10. Chapter 10 Chuu

So this chapter is mostly for kicks and giggles. Especially since Ren and Kyoko haven't seen each other in a few chaps. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimers apply.

Chapter 10 Chuu!

Ren's perspective:

When Ren and the boys got back to the house they saw the two young girls playing outside. Ren assumed Kyoko and Jen to be inside which was confirmed when Jen stuck her head out the window letting everyone know lunch was ready. Ren let the kids file into the house first and followed them in.

At the sink he saw Kyoko cleaning some dishes wearing an apron. A mischievous smirk crossed his face as he walked up behind her and put his arms around her to hug her tight. "Good morning" he breathed into her ear as he felt Kyoko jump from being touched so intimately. He was about to walk away having had his fun when he felt a wet hand on his cheek. He looked down to see Kyoko smiling up at him.

"It's not morning anymore, it's already lunch time Ren. You slept too long." She reached up and gave him a kiss on the lips then walked away to help Jen with the kids.

Kyoko's perspective:

Kyoko was glad to help Jen out. She enjoyed cooking and was good at cleaning. While she was doing the dishes her mind wandered off thinking about the fairies in the forest. She didn't notice all the noise from the kids walking into the house. All of a sudden she felt someone's arms wrap around her pulling her into a strong body and she heard someone say "Good morning" into her ear. She jumped from the surprise and started to panic. _Tsuruga-san! What? Why? How?—WAIT! Husband and wife! Husband and wife! Husband and wife! _Trying to act like a loving wife Kyoko turned her torso and placed her wet hand on his cheek. She smiled up at him and told him it was already time for lunch, not morning. She noticed the confusion in his eyes but ignored it and kept on acting and kissed him on the lips. Then she walked over to Jen. _Tsuruga-san did tell me that I would have to get use to kissing people for my roles. Now is as good a time as any to practice._

While she was helping Jen put food on the plates she looked over at Ren and noticed he was still standing by the sink in the position she had left him in, back to the table and his arms looking like they were encircling something. _Did I do something wrong?_

"Don't worry about him honey," Jen said following the younger woman's gaze. "He's still adjusting. My husband did it for a few days after we got married too." Jen explained.

"What is he adjusting too?" Kyoko asked confused.

"Why that you're his silly. Some men find it hard to believe in the beginning of the marriage that the woman of their dreams chose them. So when you do something cute like that, showing them affection, husbands like your Ren will go into shock from the pleasure of having sole rights to you." Jen finished filling Kayra's plate and called Ren over to eat. _Tsuruga-san really is the best. He's already thought this much about his role._

The meal was much louder than breakfast. The kids were no longer afraid of Ren and had an abundant amount of energy.

"After dinner tonight we're going to go down to the inn to discuss a way to get you two home." Jen told them while they were cleaning up. "Other people on the island may have some information or ideas."

…..

Thank you for you reviews!


	11. Chapter 11 The Inn

Kyoko and Ren don't react to the kiss in this chapter that will come later. It just didn't fit here. I tried it but they didn't act normal. It works better to put the situation into the next day.

Sorry to ZP8892, this chapter isn't very long either. I think a long one is coming.

Disclaimers apply

Chapter 11 The Inn

When Ren and Kyoko walked into the inn that evening they were shocked. The town didn't look that big but the main room was packed. There was smoke in the air from pipes and the lamps on the tables were the only source of light, with the exception of the big on hanging from the ceiling.

Jen pulled the two towards the bar and started speaking to the inn keeper. "Butterbur have you found anyone to help out with the situation of these two?" Kyoko looked at the man named Butterbur; he was big but had a gay smile.

"Yes I have," he said through his mustache and beard. "The mayor says that for the festival this year some people from the main land are coming in. It's possible the two love birds could catch a ride with them back. Kyoko became embarrassed at the man calling them "love birds" but then she realized Ren had his arm around her waist. Kyoko didn't know it but Ren wanted to give a very strong impression that she was his, and nobody was to touch her.

"What festival?" Ren asked looking between Jen and Butterbur.

"The island has an annual festival and this year it is being held here in Portsmouth. Islanders from all over Cadian Island go to the festival, and so the inns always fill up. That's why you couldn't stay here last night, Butterbur had no more room." Jen explained to them.

"Is there only one inn?" Kyoko asked.

"There are three others but mine is the best if I do say so myself." Butterbur said with a smile from ear to ear. "The mayor's not here tonight but why don't you two go and mingle with the towns folk, have some fun." To emphasize his words Jen pushed them into the crowd of people.

Ren tightened his grip on Kyoko's waist so they wouldn't be separated. "Ha-ha you two look lost." A voice said from behind. Kyoko and Ren turned to see a young man of about twenty speaking to them. "You must be the newly weds Old Man Tucker fished out of the sea. Why don't you come and sit with me and my friends?" He turned to lead the way to a nearby table occupied by three other young adults. "By the way my name is Yusuke and this is my fiancé Yim." He said sitting next to a pretty blonde.

"My name's Karu," the read head female said.

"I'm Kurama," the dark haired male said. "Hey are you guys going to be here for the festival?" Kurama asked eagerly.

"Yes," Ren replied seating Kyoko then himself.

"That's awesome!" Yelled Karu. "You two would complete our team! We need six people but we only have four. Would you please compete with us?" Karu begged. Ren and Kyoko looked at each other unsure of how to answer but Yusuke spoke for them.

"They only just arrived here last night; give them time to think about it. And you didn't even give them a chance to introduce themselves." Kyoko jumped up in horror at being so rude as to forget to introduce herself. She quickly bowed in greeting. "My name is Kyoko Tsuruga," Ren felt a jolt at his sur name being attached to Kyoko (even if it was just a surname). "And this is my husband Ren." Kyoko was glad she was bowing because that meant no one could see her blush.

"Wow so you two really are married," Karu said pouting. "Why are all the good looking ones taken?"

"Hey! I'm right here ya know." Kurama blurted in exasperation. Karu, Yusuke, and Tim just laughed at the joke. It made Ren and Kyoko feel a little easier.

That night they mostly just sat and listened to the conversation of the other four. Ren was feeling ready to sleep when Yim winked at him and pointed towards Kyoko. She was fast asleep leaning on the table. Ren smiled down at her tenderly and kissed her hair. Then he picked her up princess style and faced their companions for the evening. "Good night and thank you for welcoming us." Ren said using his gentlemanly smile. Ren turned and made his way through the crowd to the door. Someone opened it for him on his way out. Beck up at the house Ren laid Kyoko down gently and lay down beside her after changing.

Seeing someone carried out of the inn princess style was unusual. Ren had been too preoccupied with his beloved wife to notice, but the inn had gone silent watching him leave. One set of eyes was glaring.

…..

If you have any ideas for activities at the festival please let me know. I've only got a couple.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


End file.
